


The Dress

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Ships It, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, Natasha ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Bruce had never seen you look this gorgeous.





	The Dress

Bruce sighed. It was another one of Tonys extravagant parties he had to attend. To be honest, he would have much rather stayed in the lab, or in his room. But Tony nearly dragged him into the main area of the party, saying Bruce should ease up and have fun. And the worst part, you weren't even there! The one person he could talk to wasn't there, so he just stood awkwardly at the wall, glass with something to drink in hand. Well, he just hoped nobody would try to make him angry.

His eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, never really staying on anything or anyone. Something in the corner of his vision caught his attention. He looked over. His breathing nearly stopped. You stood there, hands clutching a purse nervously. A dress he had never seen on you before hugged your frame. You hair was down for once, the soft looking strands framing your face. Your hair was usually on a bun or just simply tied together. Of course, having your hair down would be pretty inconvenient in the lab, but yours was up even when he saw you jut hanging around in the tower. 

Finally, you spotted Bruce, hurrying to his side in a matter of seconds. He smiled warmly at you, hoping you would think the red tint on his cheeks was from alcohol. You greeted him as well, looking down at yourself and blushing. "I... I must look ridiculous", you muttered. "No! I mean, no. You look quite beautiful actually" Your eyebrows raised in confusion. "Thanks but... do you have an idea from who this is?", you asked, gesturing to the dress. "It was just there on my bed this morning. A note was there as well. Something about wearing this dress today, to come late and to pretty myself up" - "I don't know who it's from. But I have an idea..." You shook your head. "You're thinking Tony, right? I asked him first, but h's never seen the dress before" - "Well, he could have lied", Bruce said, taking a sip from his drink to mask his nervousity. You really did look beautiful tonight.

Bruce and you stood there and talked for quite a while. Well, that was before a guy you've never seen before stepped in between the two of you. He leaned against the wall, flirtatiously grinning at you. "Hey, sweet cheeks. Never seen you before. How's it going?" Oh, you definitely didn't want to talk to this guy. He gave of creepy vibes. You looked at Bruce for help. "Actually, we were just about to go dance", Bruce interrupted, rounding the guy and coming to a stop besides you. "Oh. Were you now?" The guy looked at you, eyebrow raised. "Yeah we were!", you piped up, grabbing Bruces arm and started pulling him along to the dance floor. 

Suddenly, the music changed to something slow. That wasn't in Tonys usual songs for parties like this. Bruce and you awkwardly held onto each other as you began to sway to the music. You had to admit, this was very nice.

Across the room, Clint and Natasha high fived. Their mission has been a great success.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
